


Never trust a fox

by HannahBuns



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Dead Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy Has Daddy Issues, Floris | Fundy-centric, Hurt No Comfort, Maybe - Freeform, Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Mentioned Philza, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, No Smut, Not a Love Story, One Shot, Other, Sad, Sad Ending, Self-Worth Issues, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahBuns/pseuds/HannahBuns
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Never trust a fox

Fundy wasn't anyone's favourite. People didn't wait for him- nothing and nobody waited for him. He always had to suck it up and try to catch up. It didn't matter if he wasn't even ready. Nobody would ask him if he was.

_ Suck it up, go along with it, don't comment, don't mess up _

That's what he always did. He has to be obedient. Don't speak, don't mess up. That's what he told himself. If he talks, he'll do more damage than good. If he messed up, nobody would want to even look at him. They'd be disappointed in him. They would trust him even less. He'll be left alone in the dirt. Again.

_ Never trust a fox. _

\------

Wilbur never cared for him. Well, maybe he did at the beginning. Now that he's 16, he barely pays attention to him. It was always Tommy, Techno, and Tubbo. Never Fundy. He never got recognized.

Now, after what Fundy did, he doesn't even trust him. Nobody does. Before anybody else, before Techno and Dream, he was always suspected as somebody who would betray you and backstab you. He was considered a traitor, no matter which side you ask.

Of course. Of course.

_ Never trust a fox. _

\------

He watched as Wilbur's body hit the floor, engulfed in blood. 

Blood. That all he could see. It was on the floor, it was on Wilbur's body, it was on Philza's sword, and it was on Phil's hands. It was on his friend's injured bodies. It was on him. The difference between them and Wilbur, though, was that they were only wounded.

\------

He had no father, he had no mother, and he barely had any friends.

He had to watch as they all leave him. Again.

He just wanted to have somebody there for him, to tell him he did good, to say to him that they were happy with him, to tell him he did enough and that he was enough.

He just wanted somebody to be there for him and trust him, but that was impossible.  _ Never trust a fox,  _ they said

\------

He stared down at his hands as they trembled. He was on the cold, filthy floor. 

_ Pathetic, fragile, weak, untrustworthy... _

_ Disappointment. _

He takes in a sharp inhale, doubling over, his forehead pressed against the floor. ''I just wanted you to be proud of me, dad..'' He said, digging his nails into the palms of his hands. '' _ I just wanted to be proud of me. _ ''

\------

He was isolated, and the only thing he could hear was the voices of the people he knew and once cared for.

_ ''Never trust a fox. He might deceive you, disappoint you, and mislead you.'' _

They repeated that over, and over, and over again. If he only didn't fail to notice that he started saying it, too.


End file.
